De Evans para Potter
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Lily e James ficando noivos. Dialog-fic.


**Notas da Autora:** ...Estava entediada.

(...)

Betada por **Angel's Touch**

De Evans para Potter

_From Evans to Potter_

"Evans! Hey - Evans!"

"Potter, cala a boca. Eles vão nos ouvir."

"Eu sussurei."

"Você sussurrou alto. Tem uma diferença."

"Sim, mas ainda é um sussuro."

"Exato. Um sussuro alto, que é feito para ser ouvido."

"Ok, não vamos brigar."

"Não soe tão sério, querido."

"Ha, ha, senti sua falta."

"Eu vejo você a cada período."

"Eu sei, mas eu não posso falar com você a cada período, porque você age como se me odiasse."

"Bem, eu realmente odeio-o. A cada período."

"E todo esse conceito de fingir que nos odiamos enquanto secretamente nos encontramos para uns amassos a cada oportunidade?"

"Isso me entretém. Além do mais, é divertido!"

"Porque, Lily querida, eu acredito que estamos envolvidos em um escândalo."

"Como somos _escandalosos_, James, amor."

"Eu não posso esperar para isso tudo ser revelado. Como devemos agir? Horrorizados? Desafiados? Diga – Nós poderíamos nos beijar no Salão Principal para provar nosso amor?

"Absolutamente não."

"Ah, Vamos lá, Lily. Nós estamos envolvidos no maior escândalo do nosso tempo. Vamos torná-lo tão divertido quanto podemos."

"Eu dificilmente acho que esse é o maior escândalo do nosso tempo, James."

"Claro que é. Monitora-chefe, Monitor-chefe, Maroto e Miss Perfeição; Inimigos desde o começo dos tempos; Você está namorando Frank Longbottom e eu, Alice O'Connor. O que as pessoas podem achar mais interessante?"

"Bem, Voldemort, por exemplo."

"Oh, Deus. Além dele."

"James! A situação com Lord Voldemort é bem séria!"

"Sim, eu _sei_ disso e eu imagino que um dia terei que lutar contra ele; Ou contra sua causa, no mínimo, e então eu provavelmente vou repreender alguém que falar de forma leviana como eu fiz. Mas está tudo no futuro. Isso é o agora, e eu não vou deixar um psicopata de sessenta anos arruinar meu último ano na velha Hoggy Woggy."

"Sabe, isso foi quase maduro."

"Ah, bem, mas não espalhe. É ruim para minha reputação."

"Você é impossível. Sabe disso?"

"Claro que sei, você diz isso cada vez que a gente se encontra. Diga, você poderia me ajudar com o ensaio de poções? É tudo além da minha capacidade. Sou terrível em poções."

"Eu sei!"

"Hey!"

"Bem, é verdade. E se você me encontra-me depois do jantar na sala de feitiços, eu ficarei feliz em ajudá-lo."

"Por que você não pode simplesmente me ajudar na Sala Comunal?

"Porque nos odiamos, se lembra?"

"... Oh, certo."

"...Mas até lá –"

"Shhhhh!"

"O quê?"

"Eu acho que eu ouvi...Sim! É a Alice!"

"EU ODEIO VOCÊ, JAMES POTTER!"

"É? ÓTIMO! VOCÊ PENSA QUE É A MELHOR –"

"EU ME ACHO A MELHOR? OLHE PARA VOCÊ, SEU POMPOSO -"

"SEMPRE ME DIZENDO COMO TRATAR SNAPE, OLHA COMO VOCÊ ME TRATA."

"BEM, PELO MENOS SNAPE É UM SER HUMANO MEIO DECENTE."

"NÃO É PARA MIM, ELE NÃO É"

"PORQUE VOCÊ O PROVOCA A CADA – Nossa, essa foi por pouco."

"Nós realmente precisamos ser mais cautelosos, amor. Devemos tentar ir mais alto na próxima?"

"Com as vozes? Ou no Castelo?"

"No castelo. Achei seus gritos no tom perfeito."

"Ora, obrigada. Você também não foi nada mal."

"Ora, você provoca."

"Sério, pense James. Nós precisamos ser mais cuidadosos. O que acontece se formos pegos?"

"Bom, eu, pessoalmente, voto para darmos uns amassos no Salão principal, mas se você preferir –"

"_James!_"

"Desculpe, desculpe. Eu não sei o que faríamos."

"O'Connor e Frank poderiam ficar seriamente machucados."

"Por que você insiste em chamá-la de O'Connor? Ela está no seu ano."

"Bom, não nos damos muito bem."

"Desde quando?"

"Desde que ela começou a sair com você, claro.

"James, eu não sou uma pessoa ciumenta por natureza, mas eu não divido."

"..."

"Pare de rir."

"..."

"James, sério."

"..."

"_James._"

"Me – Desculpa -"

"Você ainda está rindo. Por dentro."

"Sim – Bom - Lily! você sabe que eu romperia com a Alice numa batida de coração se você quisesse. Mas você insiste em manter isso em segredo."

"Bem, você não tem que sair com ela!"

"...Frank Longbottom te lembra algo?"

"Sim, mas não ficamos o tempo todo de mãos dadas e beijando pelos corredores. Pelo menos eu tenho a decência de fazer isso onde ninguém veja."

"Lily, eu sou _James Potter_. Eu sei que isso soa prepotente, mas é verdade, e se as pessoas não me verem agindo como namorado da Alice eles saberão que algo está errado."

"Mesmo assim, eu não preciso gostar dela."

"Eu sei disso."

"Você acredita que ela teve a ousadia de perguntar se eu tinha sentimentos por você? Ela disse ' Sabe, Lily, se você gostar do James está tudo bem. Eu entendo e eu não quero que isso a faça me odiar.' "

"...Ela fez isso?

"Sim! E tem mais, ela pediu para eu não tentar roubá-lo dela. Ela disse, 'E nós duas sabemos de quem o James gosta mais então, por favor, apenas... _Tente_ não roubá-lo ainda.'"

"... Que coisa _ridícula_ de se dizer."

"Eu sei!"

"Sarcasmo é uma língua estrangeira para você, não é?"

"O quê?"

"Lily, você já 'me roubou', como você colocou de forma tão eloqüente."

"Eu – Mas –"

"Você é ridícula, sabe disso?"

"Mas você me ama, apesar disso."

"Eu te amo _por causa_ disso."

"Ah, James, isso é tão – POR QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE SER UMA PESTE TÃO ARROGANTE?!"

"POR QUE VOCÊ –"

"Por que você está rindo? Eles podem ouvir você! Grite!"

" Eu – Eu estou tentando – é que – uma peste?"

"Foi um impulso, uma coisa do momento."

"Sim, eu... Eu odeio você!"

"Mais alto."

"Lily, eu não consigo. Eu apenas... Continuo ouvindo..."

"Pare de rir!"

"Sua peste!"

"_James_!"

"Me desculpe, Lily, sério. Mas..."

" 'Tá, foi uma bobagem. Mas não tem nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso agora e eles são obrigados a ouvi-lo."

"Eles_ irão_, amor."

"Eu – oh."

"Eu te amo, você sabe disso?"

"Eu... Bem, sim. Eu sei disso."

"E eu quero casar com você."

"Você _o quê_?"

"Eu quero casar com você."

"James! Nós temos dezessete!"

"Sim! Exato! Nós temos dezessete, e o mundo está ferrado e cada vez pior. Quando sairmos dessas salas, podemos ambos morrer. E eu quero saber que eu fiz o melhor da minha vida. Então, você casa comigo?

"... Você ta falando sério."

"Mortalmente. Olhe, eu tenho o anel aqui."

"Oh, James."

"Por favor, Lily, case-se comigo. Eu sei que somos jovens, mas eu amo você mais que qualquer pessoa ou coisa que já amei antes e eu tenho quase certeza que você também me ama assim."

"Bem – Claro que eu amo, mas –"

"Por favor, Lily?"

"Eu..."

"Você realmente não quer?"

"Eu – não! James – _sim_! Eu me caso com você!"

"Isso."

"Eu te amo."

"Eu espero. Ponha na sua mão direita, Lil, senão o Frank pode..."

"Oh! Certo! Mas não posso usar como este por enquanto? Isso me faz sentir... Noiva."

"Bem, é porque você está."

"Eu sei! Eu estou noiva!"

"Eu estou noivo."

"Oh, fique quieto."

"..."

"Você está rindo de novo."

"Sim."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu acabei de lhe propor em casamento, num armário de vassouras, enquanto namoro outra garota."

"Oh!"

"Sim."

"..."

"Eu sabia que você veria o humor."

"Ei – Eu devo sair com isso na minha mão esquerda? Então você pode vir atrás de mim e eu vou anunciar que estou noiva e nós faremos uma grande cena."

"Então podemos nos beijar no Salão Principal para provar nosso amor?"

"Ugh, garotos e amassos."

"Mas sério, podemos?"

"Ah, tudo bem. Devemos mesmo fazer?"

"Por que não?"

"Tudo bem, então, vamos. Oh, isso é tão escandaloso."

"Bem, certamente deixaremos nossa marca."

"Hey... James?"

"Sim, querida?"

"Vamos deixar essa parte de fora quando contarmos nosso romance para as crianças. Certo?"

"Elas nunca precisarão saber."

**Nota da tradutora: **Link do original (por dress without sleeves) - .net/s/2556171/1/From_Evans_to_Potter

Lembre-se de deixar uma review.


End file.
